Talk:Noir Lime/@comment-121.54.96.4-20130727033301/@comment-121.54.96.4-20130727050216
In the beginning story, The unknown blue CS-Lite character also been showed up on Marine's, Proxy's, and Noir Lime's place. Unknown Blue CS-Lite: What is this place? I don't where where my gun went.. *Bumps all the stuff of Marine's* Proxy: What was that? I think the noise is in your room Marine. Marine: Huh? I'll go and check my room.. Marine: HEY! Who are you? Are you messing all my stuff? Unknown Blue CS-Lite: Eh... No. I'm finding my gun. It's Assault Rifle CS-RC, not really meant from that green-battlesuited guy behind you. Proxy: What did you say to me? Unknown Blue CS-Lite: Nothing.. Oh wait, I think your name is Proxy right? Proxy: H-How did you know? Unknown Blue CS-Lite: I was fighting the zombies on my own. My teammates is Mike, Carl, Jack & Jay B. and I lost them both. Proxy: Well I will help you find your rifle. Proxy: Oh! I found it! It's at Noir Lime's place! Unknown Blue CS-Lite: Thanks!!! Unknown Blue CS-Lite: Oh, you, Marine & Noir Lime must known I've not introduced myself. I'm U.S.O Lt. John. Proxy: Oh. You are the member of Citizen Security aren't you? U.S.O Lt. John: Nope. Member of the U.S.O. Proxy: Well how did you know that Assault Rifle was yours? U.S.O Lt. John: Assault Rifle CS-RC's real name is 'XM8'. That was my favorite weapon. Have you guys seen Noir Lime? Proxy and Marine: He left his helmet on his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. U.S.O Lt. John: I don't think I have my own room..... Proxy: Well you can sleep with me. U.S.O Lt. John: Oh, ok.. Marine: O_O *Noir Lime opens the door and saw U.S.O Lt. John talking to Marine & Proxy* Noir Lime: Hey, who are you? U.S.O Lt. John: I've already said my name, it's U.S.O Lt. John. Noir Lime: Oh, I get it. Sorry about that John. U.S.O Lt. John: It's ok. Noir Lime: By the way did you asked Marine and Proxy about you came here? U.S.O Lt. John: Yeah. U.S.O Lt. John: I have a Laptop. Want to see my own game? Noir Lime, Proxy and Marine: Yeah! *John prepared for turning on his laptop and he turned on and plays Strike Force Heroes 2* Noir Lime: Wow. Who are those guys in this starting game? John: This soldiers is this: "Nathan, The Engineer, Dex, The Mercenary, West, The General, Jyn, The Sniper & Tower, The Juggernaut." Tower is bigger than the others. Nathan is big. Dex is taller. West had same heighs to Jyn. Jyn also plays his own X-Box. Marine: Cool! Wait, that musculared-big guy is you? U.S.O Lt. John: Yes. His name is Justin Goncalves. You can type to your character 'Justin'. Marine: My favorite one is Juggernaut. Noir Lime: Mine is Mercenary. I may think he had Minigun. U.S.O Lt. John: Yes. And Cerberus too. M-60 and LSW. *Clicks Start and clicks Challenges and clicked Bigger and Badder Level 15* Noir Lime: Justin Goncalves really looked like you. Wait, who's that musculared- big guy? Is his name Justin too? U.S.O Lt. John: Nope. It's Mike Sleva. Justin and Mike are the creators of the game. They create SFH, SFH 2, Raze 2 and Raze. Noir Lime: Oh, I get it now. What is that bursting greeny thing on your character's body? U.S.O Lt. John: It's called 'Corrosion' from bursting the acid. If you affect the acid from the oppoment's body, it will infect by own. So, it will die for long period. Noir Lime: What's that flying robot thingy? U.S.O Lt. John: Combat Drones. It will follows you. It won't attack on you. It attacks on enemy. Noir Lime: Is that Surge the red power? U.S.O Lt. John: Yes. Marine: Combustion is a Fire and Static Field is a Electro-Magnetic-Pulse right? U.S.O Lt. John: Electro-Magnetic-Pulse is also meant to be EMP. You are correct. Proxy: And Green Power is Wall Hack right? U.S.O Lt. John: Yes. Noir Lime and Marine: Enemy Juggernaut has gone Elemental! U.S.O Lt. John: You can run but you can't hide! U.S.O Lt. John: Rrrrrrraaaagh! *Enables the Angry Rage* Noir Lime, Proxy and Marine: WOW!! THAT IS A BEST ABILITY THAT YOU HAVE!! Marine: Enemy Combat Drone! Marine, Noir Lime and Proxy: YAY!!!! WE ALL WON THE BATTLE! NICE CHANGING TO A DIFFERENT CHARACTER JOHN!! YOU'RE THE BEST PLAYER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!! THE END